My Number One
by ParamoreFanForever
Summary: Polly and Tori never got caught together and Mary gets a Girlfriend Maybe!


~My Number One~

'Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep'

I sat up blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at Tori and noticed she was still sleeping. So I got up and got dressed and hit the snooze button on Mary Brave's alarm clock. Then I headed to the science lab and grabbed a mouse shoving it in my pocket. When I got to Claire's hiding spot I put the mouse on the ground and Claire swooped down from her branch and ate it.

When I finished feeding Claire I headed back to my dorm. As I neared the dorm I noticed that Tori's sister and her friends were blocking our door. When I reached the door I shoved my way through the little maggots and sat on the end of Tori's bed. "So what brings you little maggots to the big girls dorm" I teased. "HEY!" Tori exclaimed hitting my on the back of the head. "That's my little sister you're calling a maggot". Mary Tori and I all laughed.

Mary got up and herded the little maggots out of our dorm saying "alright children you should get to breakfast and let dressed". As soon as the door closed Tori turned to me and spoke "where were you Polly?" I smiled and took her hands replying "sorry I had to go out and feed Claire" Tori smiled "you really love that bird don't you?" I nodded and spoke "I want you to come out with me tonight when I feed her" Tori nodded.

During lunch Mary Brave, Tori and I all sat together at our usual table. The menu today was pasta and I love pasta. When we all got our trays Mary Brave suggested we go to our dorm and eat. When we got there Tori and I sat on her bed and Mary Brave pulled up the desk chair. As we were eating, Tori slurped some pasta in her mouth and got pasta sauce all over her nose. I leaned over and kissed if off of her. "Hey guys I've been thinking… Tori and I need to find Mary Brave someone special, I mean I feel bad when you're all alone when I have Tori" I finished talking facing Mary.

She had just taken a sip of her juice when I said that and spit it out coughing. "Umm guy that's really not necessary I ok with being by myself". Tori and I looked at Mary, then at each other smiling. "I don't like the look you guys are giving me" Mary said nervously. Tori and I smiled then I turned to Tori "Time to go feed Claire her lunch".

When we got outside I took Tori's hand and called Claire. I looked up when I heard her call back. I held my hand out with the mouse in it. When Claire got closer I tossed the mouse on the ground too stun it so it could not get away. Tori and I watched in amazement as Claire swooped down and grabbed the poor mouse it her talons.

When Claire finished eating she flew towards me and landed on my arm. I turned to Tori and took her hand and movie it to Claire's back. "Pet her gently, she won't hurt you, she knows you mean her no harm". As Tori was petting Claire, Tori and I heard a twig snapping, we turned around and realized that the boys from the nearby all boys school were jogging towards us, so I made Claire leave us and turned to the boys.

As the boys got closer I realized that it was Jake and his friends. "Hey Tori, you look nice this afternoon". Tori smiled politely "thanks" she replied. However, Jake did not seem to notice Tori was only trying to be polite and went to make a move on her. I stepped in front of her and pushed Jake to the ground, his buddies ran to help him up. "I don't think Tori ever told you that she likes you so why don't you leave before you do something you will regret" I sneered.

Jake did not heed my warning and rushed me; I however sidestepped him causing him to fall on his face. He got up and punched me in my stomach making me fall on the ground winded. As Jake was going in for another blow there was a screech from above. I looked up and saw Claire diving down towards Jake. She grabbed his shirt in her talons and pulled Jake away from me. I got up and Tori ran over to help me stand. I slung my arm around her neck and called Claire off of Jake.

"Next time you try to harm me or Tori I won't hold Claire back, now get off our school grounds".


End file.
